


Director Danvers

by dare121



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, PWP, Porn Without Plot, put me in the trash where I belong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 1x09.</p>
<p>Alex thinks it's really hot when Kara calls her Director Danvers. Some light roleplaying ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Director Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends
> 
> join me in my trash can

“When we get back to base, I will remind you of our policy never to negotiate with terrorists. But for now, let me say: Thank you, Director Danvers,” J’onn’s smile was full and earnest and Alex returned it in kind.

 

“ _Acting_ director. Glad to have you back, sir. The D.E.O. needs you.” They shook hands, Kara standing next to them, her thousand-watt smile in full effect.

 

“Aw, you guys.” Kara would have pulled all three of them into a group hug, if General Lane and all the other military personnel and D.E.O. agents hadn’t been standing around watching them.

 

Alex rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her sister’s antics.

 

“Let’s get everyone back to base,” Alex suggested, whereupon J’onn nodded in agreement, “we can figure out the rest later. Since this won’t be the last we’ll see of Astra and her goons, it’d probably be best if we started working on a new strategy right away.”

 

“Spoken like a true director,” Kara needled her.

 

“Spoken like a true brat,” Alex whispered back with a smirk.

 

J’onn just shook his head and rallied his troops. For now, there was nothing else for them to do here.

 

-

 

“Alex? Are you here?” Kara’s voice drifted into Alex’s office from the corridor just beyond.

 

“I’m in my office, Kara,” she called out softly, knowing that her sister would be able to hear her either way. The walls were lined with lead to prevent any outside espionage by Kryptonians and their x-ray vision, so it was no wonder that Kara had to resort to such primitive actions as _yelling_.

 

Alex continued writing her report about the day’s events as Kara made her way into her office.

 

“There you are. I was talking to J’onn and then you were just gone. What are you doing, you aren’t honestly still working right now, are you? I thought that was just a joke.” She was still in her Supergirl outfit.

 

Alex loved and hated that outfit in equal measure.

 

“I’m just finishing up today’s report, so I don’t forget any important details. I figured you and J’onn probably had a lot to talk about, what with your alien-ness and stuff. I’m almost done, if you want to wait.” She didn’t look up from her typing as Kara made her way around Alex’s desk.

 

“You work too much. Can’t you finish the report tomorrow? You’ve barely slept these past few days. You’re not Supergirl, you know.” Kara’s arms slid around Alex’s neck from behind, pulling her back from her keyboard and kissing her right temple gently. “I don’t want you to work yourself into the ground.”

 

Alex closed her eyes as a wave of affection flooded her veins.

 

“I love you,” she mumbled as she angled her head to the side, chasing Kara’s mouth with her own.

 

They kissed languidly for a second.

 

Enveloped in Kara’s arms, Alex felt content for the first time in days.

 

“You’re right. The report can wait until tomorrow. It’s unlikely that your aunt will attack within the next twenty-four hours. Let’s go home,” Kara flashed Alex her signature smile, before releasing her.

 

-

 

Alex was tired, there was no denying that, but she was also still wired from the adrenaline of the day and sleep was the furthest thing from her mind. Still, she let herself fall face-first onto the couch immediately after entering their apartment.

 

“I am _so_ glad we paid those extra hundred dollars for the better couch. You were right, nothing beats this level of comfort,” her face was smushed into a couch cushion, letting her words come out muffled and dulled.

 

It pulled a smile from Kara’s lips.

 

“I always like to hear that I’m right. You should say it more often,” she said gleefully as she let herself fall heavily onto Alex’s back, hearing a quiet ‘Oof’ as the only indication that her weight had been taken note of. “We can sleep here, if you’re too tired to move. I don’t mind.”

 

“I’m not tired. I just need a second to exist without the constant threat of attack. I’ll be fine in a few minutes.” She’d never admit it, but she enjoyed Kara’s weight on her back. It was reassuring. Solid.

 

“Okay. Do you need me to get off? I can make you some tea, if you like.” Kara brushed some wayward strands of hair away from Alex’s neck and laid a tiny kiss there.

 

“No, that’s okay. You can stay. You are one Kryptonian I don’t mind having in my business.” She folded her arms under her head and gave Kara a warm look out of the corner of her eyes. “I’m really glad you were right about your aunt.”

 

“Me, too. I don’t think she’s buying everything she’s trying to sell us. I hope we can work something out. Of course, we never could’ve made the deal if _Director Danvers_ hadn’t been so very adept at handling the military’s hound dogs. Very nicely done, Director,” Kara’s voice had dropped an octave as she slowly started sucking on Alex’s skin, intent on leaving a mark.

 

“You better stop that, Kara, or this director is going to be in some serious trouble soon,” Alex groaned softly into her forearm.

 

“What if I want to be in trouble instead?” Kara purred quietly into Alex’s ear. “Oh, Director, I’m sorry I disobeyed your order, do you have to punish me now?”

 

Alex could hear the teasing smile in Kara’s voice, but to her own shock, she actually felt herself becoming wet at Kara’s bad roleplaying. She tensed up ever so slightly and Kara stopped her ministrations.

 

“Sorry, was that too weird?”

 

They hadn’t really done anything like this before, though there had been moments when Alex had wondered about bringing it up. Especially when Kara was wearing her tight, _tight_ Supergirl costume. Or that time she’d visited Kara at the office and Kara had been in one of her usual CatCo secretary outfits.

 

“No. No, it wasn’t weird.” Kara pushed herself onto her hands and knees, allowing Alex to turn onto her back. If they were going to have this conversation, Alex wanted it to be face to face, not face to pillow.

 

The blood in her cheeks revealed plenty to Kara.

 

“ _Oh_. You _liked_ it,” the teasing smile was back. “Well, maybe we should have a little debriefing about how much you liked it, Director Danvers.”

 

Now that Kara was straddling Alex, she could smooth her hands over Alex’s crisp white shirt.

 

They’d both changed out of their usual work clothes at a remote location between their apartment and the D.E.O. base, which meant that Alex was in one of Kara’s favorite outfits. A crisp white shirt covered with her tight, black leatherjacket and those jeans that always looked as though they’d been painted directly onto Alex’s body.

 

Kara was in one of her colorful pants and button-down combinations, topped off with a light blue cardigan, both sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and her hair wasn’t in her usual Cat-Grant-can’t-know-I’m-secretly-Supergirl-bun.

 

That could be rearranged, though.

 

“How do you want to do this?” Kara asked pragmatically, as she grabbed her locks and a hair band from her wrist to start in on her bun. The glasses were tucked neatly into the front pocket of her button-down.

 

Alex spluttered for a second.

 

“Do what? We haven’t even discussed anything yet,” she wasn’t panicking so much as trying to wrap her head around the fact that Kara was suggesting they…

 

“You know, do a little roleplaying. You can be Director Danvers and I can be- I don’t know, your secretary maybe. Or your second in command or something,” her bun was finished and Alex’s mouth was quickly running dry, “unless you don’t want to. I don’t want to pressure you into anything, I just thought it could be fun to try something new. But we can stop, if you like.”

 

“I didn’t say I wanted to stop,” Alex’s voice was scratchy. She cleared her throat. “Where do you want to do it? Right here?”

 

“I was thinking more along the lines of… the desk,” Kara grinned excitedly.

 

Scooting slightly out from under Kara, Alex sat up and fished the glasses out of Kara’s front pocket.

 

“If we’re going to do this, I want you to wear these.” She unfurled the glasses and handed them over. Her hands were shaking slightly from the excitement. Just thinking about what they were going to do made her shiver.

 

“Whatever you want, Director.”

 

The purr had Alex weak in the knees before she’d even gotten up from the couch.

 

“You will be the death of me one day, Kara. I’m just calling it now.” Kara had already made her way over to the desk and was standing casually behind their office chair. Neither one of them worked from home often, so the chair had rarely seen any usage over the years, but the sight of it now caused Alex’s heart to race uncontrollably.

 

“You won’t die before we do this.” The smile was still on Kara’s face as Alex slowly lowered herself into the padded chair. “We’ll use our usual safe word?”

 

Alex nodded.

 

“Kryptonite,” she gulped. She wasn’t sure she was ready for this.

 

“Alright…” Alex watched as Kara made her way slowly around the office chair, sliding her glasses more firmly onto her face. A long-ingrained reflex. It was fascinating to see Kara turn into her much shier and clumsier CatCo secretary persona.

 

And then, there was no more thinking.

 

-

 

“I’m so sorry, Director Danvers, I have no idea how that could have happened. I know you worked so hard on this operation and the plan and I screwed it all up. I am so, so sorry.” Kara wrung her hands in front of her body, her head lowered and her eyes turned to the floor, seemingly out of shame.

 

Alex only hesitated a moment, before she fell into her character.

 

“That was six months of work ruined within a single afternoon, Ms. Danvers. Now tell me one good reason why I shouldn’t fire you on the spot,” her voice was more commanding than she’d ever heard it and Kara’s head shot up at her authoritative tone of voice.

 

A light blush spread across Kara’s cheeks and chest.

 

“P-Please, Director Danvers, I swear I’ll make it up to you. Just- anything! Whatever you want!”

 

Alex smirked lightly at this, finally feeling confident within the role she was playing.

 

“Really, Ms. Danvers. Anything I want?” Alex leaned forward in her seat, her right hand reaching out and softly gliding down Kara’s forearm. She could feel the goosebumps rising on Kara’s skin and slowly pulled her closer by her hand. “That is a dangerous offer you’re making.”

 

Kara’s right hand was still clasped tightly in front of her as she let herself get pulled along, stumbling slightly as her knees knocked with Alex’s.

 

“Director Danvers,” Kara’s voice was breathy and it _did something_ to Alex. Emboldened by their situation, she gripped Kara’s hips tightly and pulled her down into her lap, her hands hard and unforgiving against the tough, Kryptonian skin.

 

“You said you would do whatever I wanted to keep this job, Ms. Danvers.” Their faces were closer together now, Alex’s teasing smirk only growing when she felt Kara’s trembling hands grip her shoulders. “I know you’ve been watching me. I can feel your eyes on me when we’re out in the field. You like it when I tell you what to do, don’t you?” Kara shivered as Alex’s breath hit her sensitive ear.

 

“Yes, Director Danvers.”

 

Alex pushed her nose slowly along Kara’s jaw, inhaling the spicy scent of her foster sister.

 

“Do you want me to stop, Ms. Danvers? I’m not going to force you into doing anything you don’t want to do.” Her tongue slid slowly against Kara’s throat as she nuzzled against her skin.

 

Kara was shivering now, her hands on the verge of tearing through the beautiful black leather jacket.

 

“No, Director. I don’t want to stop,” her voice was shaky and soft, her eyes shut tightly.

 

As Alex hummed her approval, she slowly slid her hands under Kara’s cardigan, pulling her button-down out of her pants. The moment her hands made contact with the soft skin, Kara arched her back and fell into her touch.

 

“So eager. Pity it took such a tragedy to finally get you into this position, but I’m sure we’ll work something out, won’t we?” She scratched her fingernails slowly down Kara’s back, delighting in the uncontrollable shakes wrecking her sister’s body. “Now, why don’t you undo your shirt for me as a sign of good-will?”

 

Kara was breathing heavily at this point.

 

Alex watched with rapt attention as Kara’s trembling fingers started working on the first button, fumbling for a few seconds before she was able to grip it tightly enough to slip free. Kara could feel her control deteriorating with each button.

 

She was on the verge of just being done with the whole thing and ripping the shirt in two.

 

“Slowly, Ms. Danvers. I want to enjoy the show.” Alex freed her right hand from Kara’s naked back, hooked her finger into the now half-opened shirt and pulled slowly, revealing Kara’s toned stomach.

 

“Yes, Director Danvers,” Kara could barely speak at this point, her voice laden with arousal.

 

When the last button had finally been opened, Alex took a moment to openly admire her sister’s beautiful physique. Then, without wasting any more time, she lowered her head and placed a line of short butterfly kisses on Kara’s collarbones and sternum.

 

Kara’s left hand returned to Alex’s shoulder as her right buried itself in the back of Alex’s short hair.

 

Pushing Kara’s bra up and out of the way with one hand while simultaneously supporting her with the other, Alex’s lips found Kara’s nipple. She sucked softly at first, before taking the hard nub in between her teeth and pulling briefly. It slipped out of her mouth with a small popping sound, while her hand slid down Kara’s quivering stomach and made quick work unbuttoning Kara’s pants.

 

The sound of the zipper easing down was like music to Alex’s ears.

 

Before slipping into Kara’s panties, Alex brought their mouths together in a hard kiss, Kara’s hand moving from the back of Alex’s head to her cheek, bringing their faces even closer together.

 

She gasped at the first contact of Alex’s fingertips against her folds.

 

“You’re so wet for me,” Alex mumbled directly into Kara’s mouth as she slid her fingers up and down her lips. “Tell me, Ms. Danvers, do you fantasize about me when you make yourself come?”

 

Rubbing Kara’s clit slowly and methodically, she was surprised when a softly uttered “Yes, Director Danvers,” made it past her sister’s lips. It sent a fissure of energy through her.

 

Bringing their lips together again, Kara’s hips started to move in tandem with Alex’s circles, obviously impatient for her release.

 

“Do you want me inside you, Kara? Do you want to be filled up to the brim with my fingers?”

 

Her leatherjacket did rip, then.

 

“Yes. _Yes_ , Director,” Kara was openly panting at this point, her hips never ceasing their undulation.

 

“Yes what, Ms. Danvers? I need to hear you say it before I can give you what you want.”

 

“I want your fingers inside of me, Director, I want _you_ inside of me.” Their foreheads were pressed together now, Kara’s eyes squeezed together, her teeth biting her lip. The pressure against her clit was so maddeningly close to what she needed but never enough. “I need you to fuck me.”

 

Alex hadn’t thought she could be wetter than she already was, but she was wrong.

 

“Fuck, Kara.” She pushed two of her fingers roughly into Kara’s pussy. If she’d been with a human, she might have worried about how forceful she’d been, but she knew that Kara liked it rough and that her Kryptonian cells wouldn’t allow for any damage.

 

Being inside Kara was like heaven.

 

She’d missed it the past couple of days. Always running around, never having any time to themselves.

 

This was downright cathartic.

 

It drove her crazy, Kara starting to ride her fingers without abandon, her head thrown back and her glasses slipping back and forth on her face, the chair starting to rock dangerously. She knew that if she let her, Kara would fuck herself into an orgasm quickly, but Alex had never acted like a passive bystander in their romantic trysts.

 

Watching Kara’s face intently, she slipped a third finger into her and started rubbing her clit roughly with her palm. Her hand was soaked now and she couldn’t wait to take Kara to bed so she could taste her. That would have to wait, though.

 

All that mattered now was Kara.

 

Kara falling apart around her thrusting fingers.

 

Bringing her mouth back to Kara’s exposed breasts, Alex bit recklessly at the indestructible skin as she continued to pump in and out of her lover.

 

She could feel Kara tightening around her. Could feel how close she was.

 

“Let me see you come, Kara. I want to see your beautiful face as you come all over me.” Being knuckle-deep within her sister never failed to bring her right along to the brink of orgasm. “You look so beautiful when you come for me.”

 

Kara’s hands both flew to the back of Alex’s head and brought their foreheads together as her whole body went stiff with pleasure.

 

A white-hot feeling of satisfaction gripped Kara’s body as she clamped down on Alex’s fingers, still buried so deeply inside of her. She rarely felt closer to her than in these moments, with their faces pressed closely together and so intimately connected.

 

She could feel her toes curling as the aftershocks of her orgasm were amplified by Alex’s soft strokes guiding her through her climax.

 

Her smile was lazy as she planted a satisfied, passionate kiss on Alex’s lips.

 

“I’m sorry I ruined your jacket. I guess I’ll have to make it up to you,” Kara whispered against Alex’s lips. A small, sated sigh fell from her lips as she pulled Alex’s hand out of her pants and took her fingers into her mouth. Alex’s eyes glazed over as she watched the display. The feeling of Kara’s tongue cleaning up her own juices had Alex involuntarily buck her hips.

 

Taking it as her cue to move forward, Kara pulled the fingers out of her mouth and slowly stood up on slightly wobbly legs before lowering herself to her knees in front of the chair.

 

Oh, she was going to enjoy this.

 

Seeing Kara look so debauched in her open shirt and cardigan, her pants undone and her bra pushed to the side was better than anything Alex had ever seen. When that same vision of a woman took off her shoes and socks and started undoing her belt and jeans to slip her pants down, she felt even more rattled by the whole situation.

 

“Shit, Kara.” Alex let her head fall against the chair as her sister finished pulling off her pants and spread her legs open. Her muscles flexed as she felt Kara’s lips and teeth work the sensitive skin of her inner thigh before reaching its apex.

 

Alex was pretty sure her panties were soaked through at this point.

 

“Let me help you relax after the stressful day you’ve had, Director,” Kara purred gravelly as she bit down on Alex’s panties and started pulling them off with her teeth.

 

Alex’s fingernails dug themselves further into the chair’s armrests.

 

When her panties reached her knees, Kara slipped them off the rest of the way with her hands, leaving Alex completely naked from the waist down.

 

Sliding back in between Alex’s legs, Kara wasted no time. She pushed her glasses up her nose more firmly and licked across her sister’s folds in a long swipe.

 

Alex shivered. Kara smirked.

 

Hooking her arms around Alex’s legs to keep her in place, Kara went to work.

 

Alex’s whole body tensed when Kara’s tongue made first contact with her clit, circling it slowly with the tip before enveloping it. She pressed the heels of her feet into the floor, her left hand going straight to Kara’s hair to keep her locked on her target.

 

Moving on to sucking softly now, Kara enjoyed the feeling of her hair being pulled forcefully each time she hit a particularly sensitive spot. The little noises coming out of Alex’s mouth only made it better.

 

As she held her sister down more firmly, Kara lowered her head from Alex’s clit, slowly but surely pressing her tongue against her soaked entrance.

 

The breathy _yes_ that greeted her at this move encouraged Kara as she deliberately licked into her sister, seeking out that one sensitive spot she’d come to know so well over the years. Her right hand left its position on Alex’s thigh and made its way towards her clit instead, providing her with extra stimulation.

 

“Harder. _Harder_.” Alex’s thighs trembled like an earthquake as Kara doubled her efforts, licking into her faster and with more force as her hand continued on a tormentingly slow pace.

 

“Yes, Director Danvers.”

 

“Fuck,” a moan ripped through Alex’s chest at these words.

 

She looked down.

 

Seeing Kara in between her legs with her glasses fogged up and her bun slightly rumpled from Alex’s own hands was enough to give her the final push she needed, careening headfirst into her own orgasm. Kara’s climax had been enough to get her close to the edge all on its own.

 

Her orgasm spread throughout her body like a warm glow, her mouth falling open in a silent yell as she closed her eyes tightly and threw her head back.

 

Kara hummed appreciatively as she lapped gently at her sister’s abused flesh.

 

Still breathing heavily, Alex looked down at her lover. Kara’s face was glistening from her enthusiastic ministrations and it made her gulp, fresh desire coursing through her veins.

 

Despite clearing her throat, Alex’s voice was still rough as she spoke.

 

“I don’t think we’re quite done yet, are we?”

 

The sly smile flitting over her sister’s face spoke volumes.

 

Pushing herself to her feet, Alex softly gripped Kara by the arms and pulled her up as well, before turning her swiftly around and bending her over the desk right next to them.

 

“I think it’s time you really paid up for what you’ve done, wouldn’t you say, Ms. Danvers?” Alex asked mischievously as she started slipping off her ruined jacket.

 

“Yes, Director Danvers.”

 

It was shaping up to be a long night.

 

-

 

How they’d finally managed to move themselves over to the bed, Alex didn’t recall, only that it had involved a lot of physical exertion and willpower.

 

Now, hours later, she could finally proclaim herself tired out.

 

“It’s so unfair that you can just keep going like that,” Alex spoke, still slightly out of breath from their last bout of lovemaking.

 

“Kryptonian stamina.” Rolling over so she could put her head on Alex’s heaving chest, Kara gently ran her fingers over her sister’s stomach. “Complaining about it every time we have sex isn’t going to make it any less real.”

 

“Brat,” Alex muttered teasingly.

 

“You love it.” They kissed. It was a gentle kiss now. Started not in an effort to reignite a fire barely sated but simply to be closer to one another. Alex’s fingers softly stroked Kara’s smooth face.

 

“I love _you_. I tolerate your brattiness,” her quip earned her a playful bite.

 

“Now who’s the brat.” Satisfied for the moment, Kara nuzzled her face back into Alex’s neck and closed her eyes.

 

A few minutes later, Alex sneaked a glance at the top of Kara’s head, grinning mischievously.

 

“Just so you know, you were right again. I think this whole thing might have been the best idea you’ve ever had, aside maybe from dating me.” This time, it earned her a swat to the stomach and one of those boisterous Kara laughs she loved so much.

 

“Someone is being especially cocky today. Don’t let that whole _Director Danvers_ thing get to your head, Alex, or the next time I might have to discipline _you_.”

 

Alex’s hands, previously crossed behind her head, unfurled themselves, one coming to rest along Kara’s naked back and the other intertwining itself with Kara’s on her own stomach.

 

“I think we should shelve that idea for now.” She planted a kiss at the crown of Kara’s head and closed her eyes. “Right now, I think you should get our blankets, bundle us up together and then I think we should sleep for the next thirty-six hours.”

 

Smiling contently, Kara nodded.

 

“That sounds like a great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a thing that happened. yup. yes. it's not my fault ok but this whole scenario basically wrote itself, alright. i mean c'mon. 
> 
> i might do something similar to this at some other point, something less explicit probably, just playing around with the concept of the title and kara being a lil shit about it.
> 
> thanks again to my absolutely ah-mazing beta @killingmesoftlywiththesesongs!!! she honestly makes me a better writer! and always listens to me when i cry to her about how hard it is to write smut
> 
> hope to see you all again soon!
> 
> find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr


End file.
